I'm only human
by Boodudet67
Summary: After falling into an... unexpected predicament (pregnant), Marienette flees to a small town to France. Will the young mother cope? Will the father ever talk to her again about that night? What if it isn't just one she has to make room for?
1. Chapter 1

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she read the test once, twice. This wasn't right, the two pink lines shouldn't be there. He promised her he was safe, then again he promised a lot of things. How could she look after a baby when her heart was in tatters? When she hadn't even finished school? When she had the whole of Paris to save?

Crying, Marienette chucked the pregnancy test into the bin and looked in the mirror. Her face was red and puffy from the tears, sick still hung on the edge of her mouth from this morning. Wiping it off, the bluenette sighed, she was a joke. Her parents would hate her, they wouldn't want to see her again.

Memories of that night came back to her mind.

* * *

 _"Chat are you okay?" Marienette asked, the leather-clad hero looked at the ground._

 _"I feel like I'm loosing her," Chat answered._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Ladybug,"_

 _The words stung around her heart and gripped it tight. Maybe it was emotions, maybe it was what they both secretly wanted, Marienette kissed him once, he returned it with another. Things went on as they often do until they did... it._

 _The next morning regret hung in the air. Chat was gone, no note, no goodbye, nothing. Marienette curled into a ball and cried helplessly. Did he hate her that much he couldn't even speak to her? Granted it would be awkward, but this- this was just plain rude. And she wasn't going to kid herself, the night was amazing, better than she imagined it would be._

* * *

He didn't visit anymore after that night, it hurt her more than she let on. Subtle differences arose at first, waking up early, smiling less, frowning at things she wouldn't usually do so at. Alya noticed and did everything available in her power, but you cannot fix a broken heart with cat videos- especially when the heartbreak is from one.

The teen slung on her headphones and played a song from P!nk ' _Chaos and Piss_ ', she thought the song accurately described her current situation well.

 _ **'I thought that you were driving, but you've given me the wheel,** '_

Mari began to design an outfit, trying to take her mind off things.

 ** _'There's rain clouds out there, that you don't wanna feel'_**

The rain splattered onto her balcony, she went up to take down her washing.

 ** _'Your angers like a razor blade, its just too bloody real'_**

She threw the clothes indoors and slumped outside in the heavy rain.

 ** _'I thought that you would be here, no I just don't get it'_**

Marienette watched the Eiffel tower and wished he was there.

 ** _'Hey I also feel things more than I should'_**

She shuddered as a raindrop splattered onto her forehead.

 ** _'I don't relax very often, as often as I should'_**

The thought of being Ladybug made her muscles tense.

 ** _'I worry how the whole thing looks, it doesn't look good'_**

The raven haired girl looked to her stomach, and sighed.

 _'_ ** _But I thought that you would be here, no I just don't get it_**

 ** _And being clear gets too much for me, just like it does for you_**

 ** _Even though I want to, I want to, I don't'_**

All her emotions combined into one as she felt the need to shout her life out, hopefully to get his attention. Luckily, there was still some sanity left in her.

 ** _"I don't feel like calming down, no I don't_**

 ** _I don't feel like hiding out, so I won't_**

 ** _I can't turn the volume down, so I sit here in this_**

 ** _Chaos and piss, watching the storm passing_**

 ** _Storms are beautiful, right here it's beautiful"_**

Marienette sang the chorus quietly, not to gather attention. All her hatred came out into one and her mind cooled. The music stopped and she got out her phone, it was out of battery. Her shivers forced her inside, it may be unplanned but she would give her baby the best life.

With no one from this life in it.

Other than Alya and her parents, no one else had the right to know.

* * *

A single note was on her parents table, along with the test. Another was on Alya's door. Marienette packed a small bag, filled it with money that she had received as Ladybug, and then left. Tears streamed down her face as she headed to the train station. A text came through from Alya.

 _'I'll beat that hero black and blue_ _'_

A small smile crept to her lips and she replied.

 _'Just don't make a scene'_

It was a couple of seconds before the next text came through.

 _'I will look after things here for you'_

The train rolled into the station.

 _'I will come back when I can for visits, I'm moving to a small village near Paris'_

She turned off her phone and entered the train, her bag in tow. Marienette's heart stopped as she looked up to see a certain blonde smiling at her, ashamed she turned away- much to his confusion.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"You could say that," Mari mumbled.

"Cool have fun," Adrien said.

"Goodbye Adrien," Marienette responded sadly," I'm going away for the better,"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, just live your life," Mari replied, trying to regain composure.

"You're not making sense," He rebuffed.

"Not many in my situation do," She joked, this puzzled him more," Like I said goodbye,"

Marienette jumped off the train and went to the next stop. A giant poster of Chat Noir was hung above, she winced and turned away from it. It would be the last time he would see her, it was for the best. Her stomach lurched as sickness crept back to her. The only thing close enough to throw up in so she ran to a bin. Mostly everything she had eaten came out of her, it hurt.

A small shop was located on the station, she purchased a bottle of water and a muffin. After eating, the pain stopped. Mari's train rolled into the station and she clambered onto it.

Safely seated, her mind wandered about what the future held for her. Was it going to be good? Who knew.

* * *

 **First chapter guys!**

 **There may be more songs in this in the future, we will have to see. I just think this one suited the situation that Marienette was in well. Heck, I love this song.**

 **I am a major P!nk fan, not just her recent stuff but I like the older songs to (Slut like you, don't let me get me, there you go, Dear Mr President)**

 **Anyway please review, I wanna know if I did good.**

 **If you want to you can check out my other publications:**

 **Midnight howl**

 **Scars**

 **It's a secret**

 _ **Ti'll next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Adrien/ Chat Noir's thoughts before and after Marienette fled.**

 **Then we go back to Marienette!**

* * *

Adrien clenched his fists hard, it had been a week since he had last seen Mari- she had been removed from the registers at school. His worry would cease when he caught Alya stabbing a picture of Chat Noir- and removing al pictures of Chat Noir from the Ladyblog. There were no more ship names on the site, no trace of him. He knew this was all his fault, but did she really have to leave because of everything?

Sure he stopped talking to her after the incident but... okay everything was his fault.

Adrien hit his head against the desk in frustration, gaining an odd look from Nino. The clock told him he had ten minutes left until the end of the day, he would visit Alya and demand what happened. But as Chat, the blonde thought that was best.

* * *

Chat knocked on Alya's door once, she opened it and her face contorted into anger. The hero felt himself being dragged into her living room and chucked onto the floor. A slap was thrown across his face, it stung hard.

"Okay I deserved that," He mumbled, a swift kick in his gut followed," What was that one for?"

"I can't tell you that one," Alya hissed, anger riddled on her face," What do you want?"

"Where is she?" Chat demanded, Alya scoffed.

"As if I would tell you!" She shouted, Alya's parents came running in.

They gazed him up and down in disgust. Their looks resembled his father's when he was disappointed. Chat left, maybe it was best that she had done what she had.

* * *

Marienette held her sides as she hurled up again, the pain was worth what was going to be given to her in nine months time. She wiped her face and stared in the mirror, a smile covered her face. This little town had helped her dearly.

When she arrived, a small old woman offered her shelter for the night (Marienette came to this village during the summer each year so the locals knew her), the day after some of the villagers offered her jobs and places to live. In the end, a small two bedroom apartment was her choice and she gained a job in a small clothing shop. Everything was going better than she planned.

The shop owner was named Miss Bustle, a very plump lady with grey hair in a bun, she wore a friendly face all the while. Miss Bustle saw potential in Marienette, she swiped the teen up quickly and, so far, was impressed.

"That's everything sorted in the back Miss Bustle," Marienette called to the front.

"Thank you dear," The woman replied," But please just call me Janet,"

"Okay Janet,"

An oldish sounding laugh erupted from the front of the shop, it was so contagious Marienette joined in. A bleep from the bluenette's phone caught her attention, she picked up her phone.

 **I may have beaten Chat Noir up...**

It was from Alya, Marienette rolled her eyes and replied.

 **Oh god, please tell me it wasn't a major scene.**

There was a few moments before a reply.

 **It was in my house, he came so he got what he deserved.**

Mari growled.

 **Alya...**

In an instant Alya texted her back.

 **You are way too kind Mari, he deserved it. But good news... Adrien asked for your number!**

The girl jumped up for joy but then remembered her situation rendered it useless.

 **As if he would want to be with a teen mum.**

Marienette could feel the silence creep through the phone from Alya's side.

 **You never know girl, can I tell Nino what happened? You two were close so maybe he won't do anything rash.**

Marienette considered this, it wasn't a bad idea.

 **Okay as long as he doesn't tell anyone, and I mean anyone!**

There was no other reply, Alya must have gone. A pain fell through Marienette's side. Screaming, she fell to the floor in pure agony. Janet came running through and saw the collapsed girl, instantly calling an ambulance. It soon arrived and Mari was put on a stretcher, put in the ambulance and drove to the nearest hospital. Trouble is for her, the nearest hospital was in Paris.

You see, Marienette was still aware she had duties as Ladybug, so she only moved fifteen minutes from the city. The reason her parents visited the town was because her father grew up there as a child. It may not seem a great holiday but it was to her.

* * *

The hospital's light blinded the young girl as she opened her eyes. The whiteness stung heavily but she eventually adjusted, her parents were there, looking at her with worried expressions. She turned away.

"You were just dehydrated," Her mother explained," You can stay with us Marienette you don't have to run away,"

"It's the only way Maman," Marienette responded sadly," I will visit, don't worry. I will have to come here for the birth anyway,"

"Just please be safe," Her father begged.

"I will, now can you please drive me to Alya's?"

"Of course," Her parents agreed.

The three left the hospital (after a lecture for Marienette about drinking correctly and the latter). Considering the situation, the car ride to Alya's was quite soothing and just like it normally was. When they reached the girl's house, the normality went- replaced with sadness and loss. However, with a big hug everything was lifted slightly.

After Marienette waved her parents off, she turned- not expecting a familiar black cat to be there, twirling his fake tail. She rolled her eyes and attempted to brush past him- he blocked her. Anger riddled her cheeks.

"Where did you go?" He asked, looking generally concerned.

"Piss off," Was all she could reply with- whether it was hormones or what really was needed to be said, she enjoyed it.

"Such foul language for a princess," Chat accused.

"Well there is more where that came from you little son of a bi-"

"None of that princess," He teased, rising a finger to her lips.

"You don't deserve to call me that," She growled.

"I'm sorry for what happened can you forgive me?" Chat pleaded.

"No... I really can't," Marienette responded sighing," You don't mean it, you think you can just worm back into my life but guess what- you can't! I was just some sloppy seconds for you wasn't I? COULDN'T GET LADYBUG SO YOU CHOSE ME! I BET IF SHE PROCLAIMED SOME SORT OF LOVE YOU WOULD LEAVE ME INSTANTLY!"

All the anger seethed off of her, the cat looked at the ground. The shouting caused Alya to come outside and drag her friend inside. A scowl was thrown the hero's way, he felt like he had been stabbed in the gut a million times. Marienette had every right to say those things, they were true. It hurt him that they were true, but it's what he deserved. As he jumped away a tear fell down his cheek.

The knight had failed his princess.

* * *

 **Next chapter will probably skip to the birth- which means genders and numbers!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The main point of this story is four years later- that's why I'm trying to fly through the first stages to that point. Sorry if I am going too fast.**

* * *

Marienette screamed loudly as another contraction hit her. For eight and a half months, Mari had suffered through morning sickness, tired limbs, bathroom breaks every twenty minutes and cankles- god she hated the cankles. But, now everything seemed worth it as the ambulance was driving to the hospital.

She remembered her first scan, the first time she saw them. Yes them. Two little babies had been bought into her life and she was more than grateful for it. Marienette didn't want to learn the genders- leaving it a surprise.

"Ma'm what is your name?" The man who was treating her during the drive asked.

"Marienette Dupain Cheng," She growled through gritted teeth.

Another scream filled the van as the pain came back to Marienette. The contractions were now less than two minutes apart- they were only five away from the hospital. However, the people treating her had worried expressions on their faces. Every time they tried to move her, the poor raven haired girl was in pure agony. The stretcher wasn't enough without hurting her.

"Miss can you move?" The man questioned.

"I'll try," Marienette responded.

A wheelchair was waiting for her, each step was painful. When she was finally seated, her breathing was unsteady and hoarse. A new nurse pushed her in and to the maternity ward. The white walls of the hospital calmed her as she was helped onto the bed. Marienette's ankles were sore- as was every other bone in her body.

"Hello I'm nurse Anne," Nurse Anne explained," You are fully dialated so when you are ready push,"

"Are my parents coming?"

"Yes they are on their way," Anne replied," But beens you are expecting twins, it would be best to push now,"

Marienette nodded and began to push. It had been about twenty minutes before her parents came in. Her mother held her hand whilst her father said helpful things. The pain got worse as the first twin was born- a little boy. By then, Mari was out of breath and too tired to deliver another baby.

"We are going to do an emergency c-section," Anne said," Unfortunately Miss Dupain Cheng is too tired to deliver the other child. To make sure the other twin lives we need to prepare for surgery."

A very faint Marienette agreed. In under an hour, she was made numb from the neck down and taken to surgery. Her parents proceeded to look after the newborn boy.

Time went slowly as the teen was cut open. The nurses and doctors surrounding her wore stern and serious faces. Slipping in and out of reality, Marienette kept heary Chat's voice- when he was a good friend.

"Congratulations Miss Dupain Cheng, a beautiful baby girl," A nurse said, Marienette felt her eye lids droop," Miss Dupain Cheng can you hear me?"

"Get the baby to a midwife, we have an unresponsive patient," The head surgeon ordered," She's loosing a lot of blood,"

* * *

Sabine and Tom waited anxiously back in Marienette's room. A nurse came with a baby an placed it in the available crib. The parents looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Where is my daughter?" Tom demamded.

"Some unexpected developments occured, she will be out shortly," The nurse explained.

The worried looks that were on their faces were undescribable. Every second felt like a year until they finally bought Marienette back into the room. She was sleeping soundly.

"Thank god!" Sabine chorused.

It was roughly an hour when she finally awoke, full of energy. Her parents hugged her- but Mari's mind were on the two children in the crib.

She got out of bed (despite her parents pleas not to) and looked at her babies. A happy tear fell down Marienette's face. She had a little boy and... A girl.

"Have you thought of any names dear?" Tom asked.

"Well... Im thinking of naming my son," Marienette began, she beamed after saying it: her son," Im naming my son Hugo,"

"And this little princess?" Sabine questioned, playing with the little one's toes.

"She will be named Emma, after grandma," Mari answered, she tried not to wince when her mother called her daughter 'princess'. Too many bad memories.

"We wanted to give you something," Tom told her.

"Well we then had to make another one," Sabine commented.

"Here sweetie," Tom said.

Two blankets were placed in Marienette's hands and she cried with happiness. A pink one that was in her right palm was her one as a child. Whilst the other was an exact replica of it but in the colour blue.

"Lucky guess?" She questioned.

"We may have found out the genders a while back-"

"Maman!"

* * *

Adjusting to being a mother was hard. For the first week, Marienette stayed with her parents. Emma and Hugo were completley different (looks and personality). Hugo has blue eyes- similar to Marienette- but he has Chat's personality. He hates seeing his mother with his sister. Whenever he is crying and is held by a woman (not his mother or grandmother) he instantly stops. A little womaniser and Hugo isn't even a month old.

Emma is the exact opposite, bright green eyes and a fair face. Anything pleases the girl, she is never loud and doesn't wake at night. The best part in Marienette's opinion. The only part of Chat in her is her confidence in meeting new people. Hugo make like women -he adored Alya- but he hated being intorduced to men- detests Nino. Whereas Emma just gets on and actually enjoys the company.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Nino complained, he had just handed Hugo to Alya- who then stopped his crying immediatley.

"You just don't have a knack for it yet," Alya joked, kissing the little baby on the head," Auntie Alya's gonna spoil you rotten!"

"See Emma likes me!" Nino cheered as the baby slept in his arms.

Marienette laughed and began making coffee for her friends. A sudden thought came to her, she should show some clothes she made for the twins. Quickly, the girl went upstairs.

"Dammit where did I leave them?" She said aloud, a thud was heard behind her," If you are who I think you are, please leave,"

"Marienette its me-" A voice that was definetly not Chat's said," Evillistrator,"

"Nathaniel?" Marienette interrogated.

"I heard a rumour you were pregant, I just had to see if it was true. I come to say hi and I see two babies downstairs. My you have been naughty," The evillistrator scoffed.

Mari shuddered before saying," Nath... Evillistrator please leave,"

"Not without you," He sneered.

Evilistrator brought out his drawing pad and drew a net around Marienette. The girl screamed as the akumatised victim picked it up and jumped out of the window. The position she was sitting in caused her great pain.

* * *

"Stop!" She screamed for the thousandth time as Evillistrator dropped her onto a platform on the Eiffle tower.

The villian erased the net and smirked evily. Marienette clung onto the railing for her life. Evillistrator thought for a moment before coming closer to her. Closing her eyes, the girl prayed she would be saved.

"Get away from her!" Growled a familiar cat.

Mari slowly opened her eyes, Chat was standing in front of her protectivley. Her kidnapper laughed helplessly.

"Stop protecting that slag!" Evillistrator demamded, Chat growled.

"Don't accuse her of such things!" Chat sneered through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't say that stuff if you knew the truth!" Evillistrator claimed.

The two foes glared at each other, ready to attack. The akuma snorted and jumped off.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter!**

 **Next one will take place 4 years later (once the twins have grown up). After this little incident, Chat took her home then left.**

 ** _Ti'll next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Would you guys be ok if I made one of the twins deaf?**

 **That or one has to have their appendix out?**

 **Please tell me if you agree**

 **Ahhh 42 follows thank you all.**

 **Just to clear something up- Chat and Adrien think Mari left after they slept together. Nathaniel overheard Alya and Nino talking about the twins and then got akumatised.**

 **Hes sorted now- no more ruining of ships**

 **I hate Kagami**

 **No just no, Adrien is Mari's- not yours.**

 **God now I wanna ramble about season 2...**

 **Anyway I present: Im only human- 4 years later!**

* * *

"Happy birthday Hugo and Emma!" Marienette declared, kissing her children on the foreheads.

"Beens I'm older do I get more presents?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"No!" Emma complained," It's only by about an hour!"

"Emma is right sweetie, you bot get the same," Mari explained with a caring tone," And anyway- it isn't about the presents, it's about celebrating getting another year with you two. Anyway what do we want for breakfast,"

"What can we have?" They both questioned instantly.

"Anything," Marienette responded happily," It is your birthday after all- but I draw a line at camembert,"

"Oohh! Please mummy!" The little boy said, jumping down from his chair and getting on his knees.

"Oh ok just this one," The mother said slyly.

"You tricked me!" Hugo growled playfully.

"Guilty as charged," The raven haired girl exclaimed.

"We need to arrest mummy Hugo! She's guilty," Emma announced.

"Go play while I sort out some cookies and camembert?" Mari assumed.

"Yes please mummy," They replied in unison.

The twins ran off to play and Marienette walked to the kitchen. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

 **Alya- Gah we are five minutes away!**

 **Mari-You and Nino right?**

 **Alya- ...**

 **Alya- And maybe Adrien**

Mari dropped her phone then picked it up again

 **Mari- Why him?! No!**

 **Mari- One small problem with that**

 **Alya- what?**

 **Mari- He doesn't know about the twins!**

 **Alya- Well tell him!**

 **Mari- It's not as easy as that**

 **Alya- He has a girlfriend too, she tagged along.**

Marienette's heart broke

 **Mari- What's her name?**

 **Alya- Kagami**

 **Mari- I still don't know Alya.**

 **Alya- Too late we are here!**

There was a knock at the door so she answered it. Expectedly, Alya, Nino, Adrien and Kagami were out there. They all walked in- Alya hugged Mari as did Adrien and Nino. Kagami stood awkwardly.

"Auntie Alya! Uncle Nino!" The twins shouted running in.

Adrien did a double take as two four-year olds came running in. The little girl had blonde hair and green eyes- just like his. The boy had raven blue hair and bluebell eyes just like Marienette.

"Who are these two?" He found himself asking, Emma looked at him and held out her hand.

"Well your meant to shake it!" She said, the young adults laughed, Adrien looked at her and shook it," Im Emma, this is my brother Hugo!"

Hugo waved once and hid behind Nino. Over the years the two had become inseparable (even after their shaky start). Nino would show the little boy all his DJ equipment and they would talk about it for hours.

"He's a little shy," Emma whispered into Adrien's ear, the blondes shared a laugh.

"Right lets all go to the kitchen, I have some presents for the twins," Marienette exclaimed happily.

As Adrien entered the kitchen, he half expected a man to be on the sofa- the twins father after all. But to his surprise- there was no one else in sight.

"Right for Emma I have a dress," Mari said, lifting a red dress with a black ribbon around the waist out of a bag," And for Hugo... A car,"

The twins thanked their mother.

"Right Emma, lets go get that dress on whilst your mum makes some drinks," Alya replied," I'll have two sugars in my tea Mari!"

Marienette laughed and proceeded to make drinks for her guests. Nino had a beer, Adrien tea, Kagami water and herself a small glass of wine. Hugo wouldn't leave his mother's side.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked, kneeling down to be at his height.

"I don't know wether to like Adrien and Kag... Ka..," Hugo explained, struggling to pronounce the name.

"Kagami?"

"Yeah,"

"Well sweetie you can't dislike a person without getting to know them," Marienette told him," say hi to Adrien,"

"What about Kagimi?" He questioned

"Kagami sweetheart," Mari corrected, she whispered the next bit," Don't talk to her unless you want to. Mummy doesn't know her that well either,"

Hugo nodded and ran back to the living room. He practically jumped onto Nino's lap. A smile graced both of their faces.

Mari returned with the drinks, at the same time Alya entered with Emma. The little blonde girl had her hair in a long fishtail braid, flower clips in it. She was smiling happily.

"Im like Rapunzel! All I need is a lizard," Emma chorused, she went to Kagami," Do you have a lizard?"

"No," The woman responded flatly," I don't,"

"Do you?" Emma interrogated Adrien next.

"No I don't either," Adrien said sadly," I take it you like Disney princesses,"

"Go look in her room," Was the answer Mari, Nino and Alya all gave at once, the three laughed.

"Can I?" He mouthed to Mari who nodded.

Emma dragged Adrien into her room and the blonde felt his mouth hang. All the walls were pink, one was covered with Disney princess stickers. The theme was continued to the bed sheets, rug, wash-bin, chair and desk. The little girl ran onto her bed and got out three dolls.

"This is Belle, Snow White and Cinderella," Emma showed him them," I also have all the Disney Princess DVD's in living room,"

"Wow have you got a Rapunzel doll?" Adrien questioned, she shook her head.

"Mummy made me her dress instead, which is much better because I can be her!" Emma declared, opening her wardrobe.

"Wow that's amazing," Adrien found himself saying.

"Yeah mummy does everything for Hugo and me, she works in a fashion shop across the road and takes us to nursery each day," Emma said happily," My best friend comes here a lot,"

Adrien smiled as the child babbled about her mother, Mari sure did a lot for them. His smile began to fade as his thoughts fell back to their dad.

"Can you two come back please!" Mari shouted from the living room.

They went back to the kitchen and sat on the sofa, Emma on Adrien's lap. Marienette was putting things in a bag. Some of them looked like presents.

"Right we need to get to my parents house," Mari muttered to herself," Emma? Hugo? Are you ready?"

The twins nodded and Marienette went outside, a pink car was then drove around to the front of the house.

"Can I go with Adrien please?" Emma pleaded.

"I don't mind," Adrien responded, Kagami grumbled behind him.

"Ok," Mari agreed, the little girl cheered and followed Adrien to his car.

The three cars began the trip to Paris. Hugo was in the front of Marienette's car as they headed for her parents house.

* * *

 **Ah Adrien you oblivious fool!**

 ** _Ti'll next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im glad we share similar feelings about Kagami**.

 **THANKS FOR 50 FOLLOWS ON THE STORY :) :)**

 **Im still waiting on English dubbed episode 4 (watched with subtitles but I cant wait until I can show my brother it- hes too young to read them by himself)**

 **Anyway on with this chapter (2 in one day might I add)**

* * *

Tom and Sabine hugged their grandchildren happily. Emma squealed as her grandfather hoisted her onto his shoulders and ran around the room. Hugo held onto his grandmother, he would let his sister have all the fun this time.

Everyone shuffled into the room and began chatting. All apart from Kagami, she grimaced at everyone and held a cold stare. Not that Mari cared however- the woman wasn't the nicest to her children.

"Present time!" Alya shouted ecstatically, Marienette wondered who was more excited.

The twins cheered and sat in the middle of the room. Many presents (mostly from Tom and Sabine) laid out in front of them. Marienette had a drawing pad in hand- ready to write each present's contents and sender.

"One for Hugo," Mari said," And one for Emma. They are both from Nino,"

The blue haired boy shook the box as did his sister. Eagerly, they opened it up. Out of Emma's fell a lizard toy- very similar to the one from tangled. Hugo smiled as he played a key on a child's piano he had unwrapped.

"Look mummy!" He declared," It can be really loud!"

"I can see that," Mari responded, she glared at Nino," I'm not getting any sleep. Anyway onto the next few,"

The children opened more presents. Emma had gained a Disney Princess sing along CD, various stuffed animals, a karaoke machine and other items. Hugo acquired a new pair of headphones, train set, cars and more miscellaneous items. Overall, their piles were stacked quite high. Mari tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't think my car can take them all back," She whispered to Sabine.

"Stay with us tonight then your father will drive the gifts tomorrow whilst you drive the twins," Her mother answered," It's not a school night so you needn't worry,"

Mari nodded as her children played with their new toys. Nino and Adrien fussed over Hugo's tiny keyboard- arguing about keys. The little boy couldn't get a word in edgeways. Alya and Marienette sat on the sofa surveying the scene, laughing as the two grown men fought over a kid's toy.

The raven haired woman's gaze drifted to her daughter. Emma was playing with her lizard toy- sitting next to Kagami. She showed her the toy and kept rambling to the woman. Kagami suddenly groaned and whispered something at Emma. The sudden change in the little one's demeanour scared Marienette.

Emma crossed her legs and dropped the toy to the floor. Silence didn't describe her well enough as the colour an happiness flew from her cheeks. Marienette knew this wasn't her little girl at all.

"Emma honey come with me," Mari instructed with a caring tone.

The blonde haired girl held her mother's hand tightly. They entered the kitchen and Marienette knelt down to look at her daughter's face.

"What happened sweetheart? What did Kagami say?" She asked.

"She told me that if I didn't stop talking she was going to cut the head off my teddy," Emma mumbled sadly," And that not one would like me if I liked Disney princesses,"

Marienette couldn't help the growl that left her throat. After telling her daughter to stay put, she told her mother and father to take Hugo there. Anger was all that flooded her vision.

"Marienette are you okay?" Alya questioned, Mari explained the situation," I'll let you sort this one,"

The bluenette stormed towards Kagami. Nino and Adrien stopped quarrelling over the keyboard.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mari shouted at her, Kagami rose up.

"What are you going on about?"

"My daughter tried to play with you! You told her you would cut the head off her teddy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mari demanded," Then to say no one would like her... What is your problem?"

"Little kid not strong?" Kagami joked," Had to go running to mummy? Wimp if you ask me,"

"How dare you?!" Mari snarled," My little girl is much more stronger than you. You're a grown woman who takes to picking on children. Get out before I make you!"

"Whatever, I don't need some teen-mum slag telling me what my life is," Kagami sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is their dad then huh? Didn't know which one it was?"

Mari felt the rage tear through her body, Chat done a runner after it happened. She didn't mean for it to be this way. The anger caused her to slap the cow around the face.

Kagami tried to retaliate but Marienette grabbed her arm and tucked in behind the woman's back (much like being arrested). In one swift motion, Kagami was on the floor outside the bakery.

"Im going to go upstairs for a bit," Mari said calmly, avoiding the puzzled gazes from the room," Alya will explain,"

Once upstairs, Marienette put on her headphones and went onto her balcony.

 **Made a wrong turn once or twice**

Marienette watched Kagami scramble off down the road.

 **Dug my way out blood and fire.**

She sang the song out loud.

 **Bad decisions thats alright, welcome to my silly life.**

Tikki smiled at Mari, the kwami was happily nestled into the chair.

 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss No way its all good.**

 **It didn't slow me down.**

The small Parisian scene captivated her.

 **Mistaken, alway second guessing, underestimating look I'm still around.**

The sun was setting as an orangey hue cascaded onto the balcony.

 **Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your less than, less than perfect**

 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel, like your nothing,**

 **Your perfect to me.**

She stared at her reflection

 **Your so mean, when you talk**

 **About yourself- you were wrong**

 **Change the voices in your head**

 **Make them like you instead**

The sun disappeared behind a skyscraper and a shadow blocked her view.

 **So complicated, look how did you make it?**

 **Filled with so much hatred?**

 **Such a tired game.**

 **Its enough I've done all I cant think of chased down all my demons- I've seen you do the same.**

The sun reappeared, as did the smile.

 **Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your less than, less than perfect**

 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel, like your nothing,**

 **Your perfect to me.**

She turned off her music and settled into the chair, closing her eyes for a brief moment. The sound of cars and traffic was a lullaby to her.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice ordered.

Marienette opened her eyes, it was dark out and a pale figure loomed over her. A shiny metal suited body forced her onto her feet.

"Im Riposte, you embarrased me and now you will pay," Riposte snarled.

Kagami flashed into Mari's mind and she inwardly paniced. In a desperate attempt at escape, she tried to force open the door- to her dismay it was locked.

"you are coming with me!" Riposte growled, grabbing Marientte and slinging her over her shoulder.

The villain ran and jumped into an abandoned warehouse. The night was cold, as was the floor she dropped her victim on. A swift kick to Mari's side made her wheeze in pain. She had to transform... Tikki wasn't there!

"Now time to play cat and mouse," Riposte announced gleefully, turning Marienette to face her," I've got the bait right here,"

Mari struggled as a rope was tied around her body tightly. A cloth was wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Now lets get that dumb cat," The akuma said, Mari tried to respond but the cloth forbade it.

A sound of metal clanging on iron echoed through the warehouse. A knocked out Riposte fell to the ground. Chat's face overcame worry as he untied Marienette.

"Thank you," She mumbled, clinging to him for warmth.

Every bone in Mari's body shook as the cold whipped through her thin t-shirt.

"Princess you're ice cold," Chat muttered, picking her up as she nuzzled into him.

"Get the sword as take it to mine. I have ways of getting in contact with Ladybug," Mari explained, the hero nodded and placed the weapon in his belt.

"Your parents home?" He questioned.

"Yeah,"

* * *

 **There will be Marichat scene in future chapters**

 ** _Ti'll next time_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short break**

 **Currently ill... :(**

* * *

Emma cried. Hugo cried. They all cried. That was until Marienette was returned safely by the cat they had all come to despise. At first, Alya was hostile- but eventually she thanked Chat then told him to do one out of the building. Mari looked to the ground as her friend did this- her emotions were all over the place. Did she want the hero to stay? Did she want him to leave? Not even she could decide.

As he left- the sword on the table- Marienette felt her heart break in two. Accepting him back into her life would lead to more heartbreak, right? Then again she didn't really help the situation. It was four years ago really... But the situation is a bit complicated. Not a bit- massively.

"Kagami," Was all Marienette had to say for her friends to understand, the twins kept tugging at her shirt.

"Mummy don't do that again!" Emma and Hugo begged, the girl kneeled down to her children.

"I won't- ever again," Marienette reassured, hugging them close," Let's watch a film,"

The family of three settled onto the sofa, covers and pillows snuggling around them. Alya and Nino went home, Tom and Sabine went to bed. It was only them, it was nice that way. As the opening scene of 'Toy Story' played, Mari felt the limp bodies of her two little ones. They were already asleep- they were exhausted. Taking the cover off herself, Mari covered them up. Emma curled into her brother and he did the same. Their soft little snores were adorable.

Sneaking upstairs, Marienette transformed into Ladybug and broke the sword. A purple butterfly flew out and she cleansed it. With a deeo breath- she detransformed back into herself and waved it off. As the butterfly flew off, she felt lighter.

Creeping to her balcony, Marienette saw him- smiling at her. His bright green eyes were full of hope and worry. She felt guilty. As soon as she was solidly on the balcony, his arms were around her. Instead of pushing Chat away- Marienette hugged him back. No words were shed but the meaning was clear- both were regretful.

"I'm sorry," Mari mumbled into his ear, his grip tightened.

"I should apologise- what happened was my fault I should of been here after what happened," Chat responded, she hushed him.

"Some things are best unsaid," Marienette replied, she left his grasp," I'm fine, go you silly cat,"

"But..."

"No go- don't worry about me," She smiled weakly, no strength left in her.

The cat hero jumped off of the balcony and ran through the city- over rooftops and under bridges. His mind was whirling away. So many suspicions were coming to him. Marienette left around four years ago (and a half). About a month before that was when they... they had sex. All the math was adding up in his head. Emma looked very similar to him- a spitting image of his mother. Hugo was very much like Marienette but quite cocky once you got to know him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the realisation finally hit him- he was the twins father.

* * *

Marienette stirred as she felt someone poke her cheek, then another person the other. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Emma and Hugo in front of her- giggling away like crazy. Mari jumped at them and began to tickle them. Howls of laughter echoed through the room as the twins became red in the face.

"What do we say to mummy?" She asked, continuing to tickle them.

"Sorry" They shouted at the top of their lungs, Marienette released them.

Emma and Hugo were breathing in and out heavily. A sly smirk came onto their face as they whispered something to each other. Before the mother could react, the tables had turned- the twins were now tickling their mother ferociously. Face like a tomato, Mari was crying for help. Her parents were just laughing from the other side of the room. The door opened but she couldn't see who came in.

"What do you say to us mummy?" Emma questioned innocently.

"Sorry!" Marienette spat out- the twins released her instantly.

Adrien suddenly came into her view. The raven-haired mother quickly sorted out her hair and smiled at him like the whole scene hadn't just happened. His face look sore from laughing but the bags under his eyes suggested a lack of sleep. He was carrying a large bag.

"I felt kind of bad for missing the twins birthday yesterday so I bought them some stuff," Adrien said sheepishly, Mari's eyes widened in shock.

"You really didn't have to," She whispered to him, he shrugged.

The very large bag was opened. Adrien eagerly handed Emma and Hugo their presents. Marienette kept thanking him and he kept telling her it was fine. Both of the twins eyes widened as Emma held up a Rapunzel doll and Hugo a remote control Ferrari. Next they received an Ipad to share (Marienette was extremely reluctant on this one). Then finally, Emma got a dress that Belle wore from Beauty and the Beast (the really extravagant yellow one) and Hugo got a science kit -and the many things that aren't actually included in it that you need.

"Adrien I don't know what to say- are you sure? I'll pay you for the Ipa-"

"No need Mari- take it as a gift," He said happily.

Sighing Marienette looked to the ground, she felt terrible for letting Adrien do this. He tilted her head up and reassured her it was okay. Putting a fake smile on, Marienette took him into the other room to talk.

"Adrien I appreciate it really but I'm not used to someone spending so much on the twins," She explained," It has just been us for quite some time. No one has really done anything like this- sure Alya and Nino have but not like this... I'm just not used to it,"

"Well become used to it because as of now I'm spoiling you and the twins," Adrien chorused smiling, Mari went redder.

"That really isn't necessary," She protested.

"Ah but it is mon Cherie- a car will pick you up at ten tomorrow be prepared for a day of pampering whilst the twins have fun!" He declared- before she could argue further he had left the room.

Why is he suddenly acting like this?

Its not like he's the twins father...

* * *

 **Finally the blonde isn't oblivious...**

 **Ahhhhhh I have these theories that Adrien would go a bit crazy when he finds out he was a father- Mari hating it of course**

 _ **Ti'll next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien parked his car outside the bakery and waited, shortly after his arrival Marienette and her- no their twins came out of the door. Emma waved excitedly at him and opened the car door- her blonde hair covering her green emerald eyes. Mari picked her daughter up and put her in the back of the car alongside Hugo. The raven-haired mother sat in the front and smiled widely.

"Thanks for today," Mari said.

"No problem, so first we are going to go to a theme park," Adrien explained, the twins cheered," Then later we are going to go swimming. Finally, you two are going back to your grandparents whilst your mother and I go to a spa,"

"Adrien, you really don't need to worry about m-"

"Not a word against any ideas from today!"

Marienette's mouth was clamped shut by Adrien's words. The car whizzed into life and they began their journey to the theme park. All the while, the twins sang to the radio as loudly as their lungs would let them. The two adults laughed as they tried to go as high as the artist- failing miserably. As the road came into view in front of them, Mari felt her childlike wonder return to her.

"This place is epic!" Hugo exclaimed- practically jumping on the seat," I wanna go on the big one!"

"Lets not," Emma mumbled, she was firmly stuck in her seat.

"We will go on the smaller rides whilst your mummy and brother go for the more bigger ones," Adrien suggested, Mari agreed," I also called Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya- they should be in the park at the moment," He leaned in closer to the blonde haired girl," Uncle Nino may act cool but he is secretly a scardey-cat he will be with us,"

Emma laughed. Marienette and Hugo left the car as soon as they could- running into the entrance to begin their adrenaline rush. Adrien and Emma took a more refined approach to entering.

The pair enjoyed a morning together, both slowly building up their confidence. The little girl was shaking in her boots as they queued up for a more thrilling ride. They had built up their confidence to go on it.

"I'm a little bit scared Adrie-"

"OH MY GOD ADRIKINNS!" A shrill voice screamed- Emma covered her ears and moved as close as she could get to Adrien.

A tall blonde haired woman ran up to them and threw her arms around Adrien. She looked down towards the little girl and gasped- her eyes widened in disappointment. From behind the woman came a child- about Emma's age and an exact replica of the older woman. The child pushed Emma to the ground and laughed. Adrien was instantly at her side.

"That's what brats get isn't it Auntie Chloe," The child boasted.

"That's right Marissa," Chloe assured- Adrien looked up, his brows furrowing into anger.

"Chloe go away," He asked.

"No Adrikinns, this child obviously only wants to be with you for your fame- she's so ugly," Chloe joked, Adrien rose up to her height," She doesn't seem that smart either, weak stupid- hey reminds me of Marienette,"

That was when Adrien lost it.

"Chloe go away now! You are a stuck up- cover your ears Emma," He started- the little girl obliged," Fucking bitch- go back to your whorehouse where you were conceived. I know your mother came back and you had a sister with a family. Your sister was so nice- why aren't you with the shitting program?: Grow the fuck up and stop pissing me off,"

Her wails was the last thing she heard before they left. Emma uncovered her ears and gave Adrien a massive hug. Some parents were exchanging concerned looks and took their children away from the situation.

"Why don't we find mummy and Hugo?" Adrien and suggested.

* * *

Hugo and Marienette clambered out of the ride, exhausted. Their giggles were fuelled by adrenaline as they sat down on a bench to regain their energy and sanity. Emma and Adrien came running towards them with bright smiles.

"Adrien stuck up for me!" Emma chorused happily.

"Why what happened?" Mari asked, hugging her daughter.

"I'll explain later," Adrien quickly answered, placing an arm on Marienette's shoulders," We better get going to the next part of the day,"

The four of them left to the car and drove to the next destination. It happened to be the local swimming centre. By local, a country club one- Adrien wouldn't let his kids go to a public pool, heaven forbid they contacted some sort of illness or disease!

"But Adrien we haven't got any swimming costumes," Mari whispered under hushed breath.

"Its okay I will buy you some silly," He responded laughing, Marienette went red.

"No wait please-"

"What was the rule?"

"No complaining about what happens," She recounted in a monotone voice.

The twins laughed and the journey continued.

The leisure centre was massive, a giant family pool was located in the middle whilst a more private one on the right side. There were slides, wave machines and diving boards. Emma and Hugo jumped for joy the moment they walked in- clearly celebrating being taken there.

The four of them had a lot of fun splashing each other and going on slides. Adrien had to rescue (well not really) Hugo form the wave pool as the little boy had found himself there more than once. Emma, with a lot of coaxing, went down the slides. Marienette just took advantage of a chance to swim.

"Now you two are going to your grandparent's whilst your mother comes with me," Adrien explained, the twins obliged- they were extremely tired.

The twins were dropped off at the bakery quite quickly. Marienette got a smaller handbag -putting Tikki safely inside- before going back to Adrien who was waiting in the car. She had only changed her jacket but he couldn't stop staring. Her bluebell eyes were illuminated in the dim sunlight as the car drove to the spa. The blonde would occasionally look at the bluenette who would be looking out of the window in fascination at everything.

"We're here," Adrien mumbled into Marienette's ear- she jumped and nodded.

The spa had pure white walls- oak wood lined up one wall which also had a sofa situated to the right of it. A massive flat screen TV was the on the opposite wall, a coffee table underneath it with a single plant pot holding a cactus. Some cosmetic products were sprawled out on display shelves near the receptionist desk. A rack of nail polish was on the desk- being sorted into colours by the receptionist.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked, her dark skin and long hair looking radiant in the bright light.

"Yes Agreste booking," Adrien answered, she nodded.

After reading the nametag, Mari decided that the receptionist was named Willow. After clicking a few buttons on the computer, Willow looked up and smiled a bright and pretty smile. Her red nails tapped the desk happily.

"Go straight ahead sir, everything about your treatments will be explained," Willow said, her voice was angelic and soothing," Have fun!"

If Marienette thought the waiting room looked amazing, the actual treatment areas looked like heaven. Everything was clean and tidy, not too full or too empty. The perfect amount of items on the counters and the perfect amount of colours dotted around the room. All that was just the hallway.

Adrien guided her into a room with a bright purple door. It was truly magnificent. A large Jacuzzi was in the centre of it, made entirely of quartz with gold coloured taps on the left side. It could fit around two people. There were a pair of massage bench next to each other on the right of the pool. A couple of chairs were on the left and really complimented the room.

A man and a woman in purple outfits entered. The woman wore a dress whilst the male wore trousers and a shirt. Each had a pink flower that trailed down to the end of the dress or shirt. Marienette and Adrien were given bath robes and lead to the changing rooms. Mari was told to put her hair down, she obliged. They changed into swimming costumes under the robes.

"Why don't we go into the Jacuzzi first?" Adrien suggested, Marienette nodded.

She was about to jump into a Jacuzzi with Adrien Agreste- it didn't look to fit more that three people, it would be compact. With a gulp, she got in...

* * *

 **Sorry for being away for a while- had stuff to deal with.**


	8. Chapter 8

One thing Marienette learnt that day was that bubbles don't hide blushing. She learnt this as soon as Adrien got into the Jacuzzi with her. It was an instant thing she couldn't help. Another thing Marienette learnt was that she was still incredibly self-conscious, all the bullying Chloe had done took a toll mentally. In a futile attempt the cover herself, Mari put her arms around her frail body. The whole situation was causing her to have a miniature panic-attack, the scar from the twin's birth was still there, scratched onto her skin for the whole world to see.

Adrien noticed how uncomfortable the raven haired woman was, each movement caused her to flinch. Everything he did made her breathing harsher, as if she was worried she wasn't good enough for this. One thing he learnt that day was Marienette Dupain Cheng wasn't as strong as the walls she built up. All the times Chloe was mean to her, it made an invisible scar- a kind he didn't even think Alya knew of.

"Emma and Hugo, how was their birth- painful?" Adrien asked, he was trying to calm her down with small talk.

Marienette drew in a breath of sharp air and exhaled with her eyes closed," Hugo was a completely normal birth- painful as heck. I was too tired to deliver Emma so I had to have an emergency C-section. Lost a load of blood and still have the scar today,"

She awkwardly laughed and tapped the glass in her hand with her middle finger. Adrien faltered slightly as he was unaware of how stressful that day was- especially for Marienette to do that all on her own. If only he had actually spoke to her instead of doing a runner... maybe then he would of had a relationship with Emma and Hugo that stretched further than an 'uncle'. He still needed a confirmation that he was their father...

"Who is the twins father?" Adrien questioned, Mari flinched and looked at him.

"If I tell you- you promise not to speak of it to anyone?" She demanded, a new fierceness in her voice. Adrien nodded," The father is,"

Marienette scooted closer to him, still covering her body. The girl leaned towards his ear so that she could whisper but not be heard by the staff serving them. Adrien felt his hairs stand on end- he could be an actual dad. Of course he was the only logical person it could be, yet a thought tugged at the back of his mind. He could be completely wrong for cats sake!

"Chat Noir," Mari whispered.

Adrien felt the tenseness in his muscles evaporate. He was their father! Though of course, Mari didn't know that. How could he tell her? He couldn't exactly go up to her and say 'hey I'm the guy that left you after our fling- I want to be in their lives'. In frustration, Adrien sighed. The blonde tried to make it look like it was in relaxation, he just managed to convince her.

The bubbles in the Jacuzzi turned off, they were gestured into the massage bench by the staff. The two were silent as they were stuck into a trance as the people gave them massages. Marienette felt all her worries go away, as did Adrien. A sudden though came into the mother's mind- Emma and Hugo had school tomorrow! She jumped up and checked the clock- it was seven already. She still had to go home and get them in bed.

"I'm sorry I have to go- the twins have school," Marienette explained, she got changed then left.

Adrien tried to offer her a ride but the woman had already gone. He sighed heavily, at least he knew where she lived for when he got his plan in order. Maybe he could visit her as Chat Noir? Would that help things?

* * *

Marienette put Hugo and Emma to bed as soon as they reached their home. A thought occured to her, maybe she should move back to Paris? Chat Noir never put two and two together to discover she was Ladybug- why would he discover the twins? Heck he even saved her after she had them!

The mother opened her laptop and viewed some houses in Paris. Her price range was high- the small online shop she had started was extremely popular. Marienette decided she would sell her current home and move into a four bedroomed house near the centre of Paris.

Sometime later, Mari hung up the phone with the estate agent. The estimated price for her current home was reasonable and she had already bought the other one. With a refresh on the site, her home appeared (some pictures had been taken and emailed over the estate agents).

Finally, she realised it was midnight. The woman began to fall asleep on the sofa when a soft tapping sound emitted from her window. With a stubborn groan, she rose up and openened it. A pair of piercing emerald orbs faced her.

A high pitched scream threatened to escape Marienette, the creature's claw-like hands covered her mouth. With an angry glare she realised her attacker's identity- Chat Noir. The mother fought off his hand and stood with her guard up.

"What do you want?" Mari growled.

Chat looked to the ground then slowly back to her," I know I am the twins' father,"

With that, Marienette blacked out. A strong pair of arms caught her. Maybe he went to fast about it?


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, okay. Maybe Adrien's idea of bursting into Marienette's house at midnight to announce his proclamation wasn't the best. The fact that the ravenette was unconscious in his arms was a clear indicator he hadn't thought this through.

Chat looked to the left, the sofa looked like a good place to leave her... He could make it seem like a dream then try again. The blonde lifted the woman onto the sofa and began tiptoeing to the window he had came in from. A hand grabbed his arm.

"No- you aren't escaping this one," Mari growled quietly.

Chat faced her with annoyance in his eyes," Why didn't you tell me?"

Marienette sighed deeply, she got up and headed to the kitchen. She stood on a chair and took a scrapbook down from the top. Upon opening the decorative book, Mari shoved it into the hero's hands. Chat's eyes focused onto the first scan of his children, first pictures and an unopened letter regarding the gender of them.

"I didn't tell you because I could do it on my own," Mari explained, settling back onto the chair," Well I thought I could. After our night together I was left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart alone. No one could know could they? I told my friend Alya about it... she and Nino were the only ones to know besides my parents,"

Chat sat next to her and looked at the ground," The reason I didn't come back to you was that I was afraid to face you. I was afraid I had done everything wrong,"

"You were perfect that night- but see it from my persepective. I was a teenager left to deal with loosing her virginity alone- then to deal with the fact I was pregnant as well," Mari added.

She took the scrapbook out of Chat's hands gently. Marienette took a photo out of the plastic film and turned it around. Cat paw prints and the hero's ring was doodled on the back of them. He couldn't lie- his heart swelled happily at the thought that the mother did her part to mark him in important events.

"I say Emma's first word was Mama- really it was Kitty," Mari inputed," She picked it up from the times I would talk about you when I didn't realise she was listening. It was hard not to break down in front of them,"

Chat placed a reassuring hand on Mari's shoulder," I am going to have to show you my identity. I need to be apart of their lives,"

The woman shook her head, she didn't need his from the start- or now. Even more so, she was fine! Marienette clamped her eyes shut when a flash of green filled the room. She covered her eyelids in a desperate attempt to hide what was happening.

Chat pulled down her hands, this caused her to look. Adrien was sitting in the cat's place. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Marienette felt her breath leave her, a panic attack was coming on. As quick as a flash, she was at the window- sticking her head out into the cold air as a desperate attempt to breath.

"I know this is sudden but I want to take the twins for the rest of the week," Adrien said.

Mari glared at him," No you can't just waltz back in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. These are my children- my babies. You aren't taking them away from me,"

"I am not saying I am going to take them away Marienette!" He exclaimed, temper rising," I just think I deserve a little time with OUR children,"

"No you don't!" She shouted.

Adrien rolled his eyes," I could take you down in courts easily if I wanted to,"

"You wouldn't dare!" Marienette cried out," Even more so Emma and Hugo have school here,"

The blonde gazed at her laptop," By the looks of it you are moving to Paris- thats just where I happen to live. Not another word- I am leaving and taking the twins with me!"

He walked down the hall to wake them up. Marienette felt numb as Adrien packed bags with Emma and Hugo's things. Every time the mother went to help, the father would push her away mentally. The twins waved their mother goodbye- happy they had met their dad after all of their life without him.

Marienette sat on the sofa and stared at the wall. She felt as if a part of her had been taken away. As the sound of a car driving away echoed through the four walls, Mari cried her eyes out. The tears soaked her clothes but they wouldn't stop. Numbness crept over her as well as a deep empty feeling. This wasn't right- she should be with her children.

Hugo's little laugh made her cry more. She stated at the wall for six hours thinking of his weaknesses and strengths. The tears continued as she remembered his small fear of the warning titles in films. He always thought it meant the police were trying to get him, and each time Marienette would explain that is was only for bad people. Long conversations about good and bad would follow- half the time they never watched the film because they got to enveloped in their talk.

Next was Emma. The waterworks continued as the mother thought of how much her daughter would fuss over her hair. If the style wasn't exactly perfect, she would refuse to go anywhere. Sometimes, Marienette would catch her daughter pretending to be a hairdresser for her dolls- she was really good at styling. When she received a real hair-dressing kit for her birthday, the girl's eye lit up in a way Mari had never witness. This made her stare at the wall for another six hours.

Hours bled into the day, she couldn't and wouldn't move. What was the point? There were no little ones to attend to because they were with their father. Emma and Hugo must have been having a great time with Adrien whilst their mother was morose and depressed. She was hungry and thirsty but had no energy to move, Marienette hadn't slept. There were massive black bags under her eyes from her exhaustion, but she wouldn't sleep without knowing her children were safe with her.

It had been a whole day and a half. No food, water or sleep had happened. Marienette's skin was a deathly pale and her lips chapped. She was so out of it that she didn't hear Alya and Nino burst it. The only point she realised was when her best friends began talking to her. They sounded far away even though they were right in front of her.

"Nino she isn't responding- we need to call the hospital," Alya ordered.

The brown skinned man did so as his girlfriend attempted to bring their friend around. Marienette was as white as a sheet, her hair was wired from stress and her whole body was sweating wildly. Nino was trying to inform the ambulance as best he could. It was hard to explain what was going on.

The couple had rushed over as soon as Adrien explained what happened. They were panicked because they knew how Mari acted if the twins were away from her by force. When it was their first day of school, Alya and Nino had to spend the day with the mother to make sure she didn't go haywire. It was difficult enough getting her to eat let alone have a nap. The ravenette was constantly fussing until the twins returned from school.

However, they weren't here to help her this time. She had let herself become malnourished. Alya and Nino had helplessly let it happen without realising. The young reporter swore that Agreste Junior would get his face kicked in for his recklessness. He would have the time from hell next time Alya saw him. Marienette was in a strange daze thanks to Adrien.

The ambulance arrived to collect Marienette. The paramedics saw her state and worked quickly to get her to the hospital. Alya and Nino were allowed to travel with her, beens they were the only ones with her. The DJ left a very threatening voicemail to his blonde friend.

"You better be sorry for what you did dude," Nino hissed," Thanks to you, me and Alya are heading up to the hospital with Marienette. You have a whole lot of hell heading to you,"

Little did they know that Adrien was having the time of his life with his children. He had left his phone at his house while they played at the park. Emma and Hugo were enjoying their day too- but they couldn't help being worried about their mother...


End file.
